


A Song for Wolves

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Cousin Incest, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Pregnancy, R plus L equals J, Smut, allusions to past trauma, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jon has arrived in Winterfell ahead of Daenerys, and has just been informed of his parentage. The Wall has not fallen yet.I suggest listening to this, my all-time favorite Stark mix, while you read :)https://youtu.be/v-uYCbnmLuQ





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa found Jon in front of the Weirwood tree, staring up at its face. She started, “Jon, I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for you to hear-”

Jon cut her off. “I should be angry, I should be enraged at the man who raised me, I should be sad because I don’t really know who I am anymore, but I’m not.” He turned to Sansa, and she was giving him an odd look. “You’re not?” 

“No,” Jon said, “All I can feel is happy.” “Happy?” Sansa asked. 

“Sansa, this means we aren’t brother and sister. We’re cousins.” 

Sansa felt a warm glow creeping across her face. She tried to squash down the bit of hope that was starting to emerge, but she couldn’t. 

Jon took her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead, just like he had atop the battlements at Winterfell when they retook the castle. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “This means I don’t have to fight what I feel for you any longer. If you feel the same way.” 

He stared into her bright blue Tully eyes, praying she would give him the answer he longed for. 

“Yes, Jon,” Sansa breathed. “I’ve loved you since I saw you almost kill Ramsay.” 

Jon chuckled. “I think I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you at Castle Black.” 

With that, he tilted her chin towards him, and their lips met in the gentlest, most loving kiss Sansa had ever known, full of hope and longing. Sansa ran the tip of her tongue over Jon’s lips, begging to be granted entry, and he yielded. Their tongues danced together as a soft moan emerged from Sansa. Jon gently pushed her up against the Weirwood, his right hand protecting her head, and his left tightly around her waist. 

They clung together for what felt like years, until Ghost appeared, and pushed his head between the two of them. They broke apart with a laugh, petting the giant direwolf’s head. 

Jon looked at Sansa intently, his dark brown eyes staring into hers. 

“Marry me, Sansa. Here, tonight.”

Sansa’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “Of course I’ll marry you, Jon. That’s what I’ve hoped you would ask since I found out we were cousins.” 

Jon pulled her into another tight embrace, but she pushed them apart quickly, saying, “Come, we have to tell Arya, Bran, Sam, and Gilly. And Brienne and Tormund and Ser Davos!” She added, “I have been working on some clothes for us to wear, just in case you asked.” 

Jon chuckled. “Oh did you, sweet girl? Well it’s good I asked. I’d hate for your work to go to waste.”  
With that, they returned to the castle, hand in hand, happier than either of them had been in years. 

~~~~

Sansa was still in the bath when she heard a knock at her door. “It’s me, Sansa,” Jon said.  
She knew he’d see her naked in just a few short hours, but she wanted to stay modest for the time being. She scrambled out of the tub and wrapped herself in a soft gray nightrobe. “Come in, Jon.” 

He entered looking grimmer than she expected.  
“What is it?” She was getting worried. 

“I have to tell you something, before we get married.” He indicated for her to sit on the bed with him. 

“Sansa, when I was badly hurt after the journey beyond the wall, the dragon queen, well, she and I, ah...” he stumbled, unable to find the right words. 

Sansa looked at him intently, and all of a sudden, she knew. 

“You laid with her?” She asked, her voice quivering. She balled her hand into a fist, not wanting to know the answer. 

“Aye,” Jon whispered. “I didn’t know she was my aunt, and I do not love her. She had offered to fight with us against the Night King, and I could tell she had feelings for me, and I thought… I thought it would seal the arrangement.” 

Sansa let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. 

“Sansa, please, look at me. I am so sorry. I never loved her, I didn’t even want her. I think I also hoped it would help kill my feelings for you. I didn’t know we were cousins, and I’d been so filled with shame that I was in love with my own sister, and that I had all these lustful thoughts…” Jon trailed off, his voice shaking. 

Sansa opened her eyes, and stared into his. She felt like her heart was about to break, but she wouldn’t let it. He was hers, and they were not going to be broken by this. She put her hand to his cheek. 

“I understand, Jon. I forgive you,” She whispered. 

Jon choked back a sob, and kissed her deeply. She felt his hot tears on her cheeks, and sighed. Whatever had transpired between him and that dragon woman, Jon belonged to her now, and always would. 

~~~~

A light snow fell as Sansa walked into the Godswood, on Brienne’s arm. She wore her hair down with braids running along the back; she did not want her hair up as at her last wedding. She wanted nothing to be similar to that atrocity. A single winter rose was tucked in her hair.

She’d made herself a simple light gray gown, with a steel gray wolf on the front. She wore a white cloak trimmed with fur for her maiden’s cloak, and white gloves. She made Jon a new leather tunic and doublet, with warm wool breeches and a black cloak trimmed with fur and the Stark direwolf on the outside; the inside had hints of red to reflect his Targaryen heritage. 

Brienne walked her up to the heart tree, where Ser Davos and Jon were waiting, with Sam, Arya, Bran, Gilly, Little Sam, Tormund, and Ghost at their sides.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Ser Davos asked.  
“Sansa, of House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” Brienne replied. 

Jon stepped forward. “Jon of the houses Stark and Targaryen, claim her. Who gives her?”  
“Brienne, of House Tarth.” 

Jon took Sansa’s hand, and they turned to face Ser Davos. 

“Lady Sansa, do you take this man?” Sansa looked at Jon and smiled. “I take this man.” Sansa had asked that they honor her favorite custom of the Seven, that Jon remove her cloak and replace it with his, which he had happily agreed to. 

They exchanged cloaks and knelt before the heart tree, bowing their heads, their hands clutched together. They rose to cheers and Sansa leaned in to give Jon a soft kiss. He swept her up in his arms, and led the group back into the hall for a small feast. Only those present at the ceremony were invited to the feast, as they wanted it to feel intimate and just for themselves. 

Once they’d finished eating their main course of venison stew, Jon got up and left the room quickly. Sansa raised an eyebrow, but he returned almost immediately with a plate of lemon cakes, and presented them to her. Sansa stood and laughed, and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss, much to his surprise. Tormund cheered, and started asking loudly if there was going to be a bedding ceremony, or if Jon was going to “steal” Sansa like the wildling custom. 

Sansa looked at Jon nervously, and he squeezed her hand. “No, Tormund, we’re going to retire privately this evening, once the lady has eaten her lemon cakes.” Tormund looked disappointed, but went back to his clumsy attempts at seducing Brienne rather quickly. 

Once Sansa had eaten her fill of her beloved treats, Jon turned to his new wife, and asked, “Are you ready, my lady?” She nodded, and they left the hall after thanking everyone for celebrating with them. Ghost followed, but somehow knew to stay outside the chambers that evening. 

~~~~

Sansa had instructed her handmaids to quietly move Jon’s trunks into her chambers, and Jon sighed happily when he saw what she had done. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and his desk had been moved into her solar. The bed looked so warm, with several furs strewn across it, and candles were lit throughout the room. 

Sansa looked at her new husband a little nervously. Jon leaned in to stroke her cheek, and kissed her gently. 

“Sweet Sansa, I know you have been through the seven hells, and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he assured her. 

“Jon, I want you so badly. Just, go slowly, alright?” He nodded, and kissed her again, deeper and more passionate. Sansa moaned, and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth, dancing with hers. 

After a few moments, Sansa broke away, breathless. “Perhaps we should… undress?” Jon nodded. “Would you like to undress me, husband?” He nodded again, grinning. 

Jon moved behind her, and removed the cloak he’d placed around her, kissing her neck softly. Sansa sighed, and felt a warmth spreading throughout her body. He unlaced her gown, and she heard a slight gasp when he saw her back. 

Seven hells, she thought, I forgot to warn him about the scars. 

“Sansa, what-” he started to ask. She turned around to face him, and pulled her gown off, until she was just in her shift. He saw the scars running up and down her arms, and on her chest, and swore under his breath. “Oh, my darling…” 

She cupped his face in her hands, and stared into his eyes. “It’s alright, Jon. He’s gone now.” 

Jon looked furious. “I wish I could bring him back to life and flay him.” Sansa smiled. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “You’re not alone, sweet wife.” She gave him a puzzled look. 

It was his turn to undress, and her turn to gasp softly as she saw the scars on his chest. His perfect, chiseled stomach was covered in scars, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. She traced the scar over his heart, and he felt her hands shake. 

“I’m here, Sansa. Nobody can hurt either of us again,” he murmured. He sighed as she kissed the scar over his heart gently. Sansa ran her hands over his stomach, and reached up to kiss him again, with urgency.

She hadn’t felt this way before; she felt like her skin was on fire, like she was lit from the inside out, like… Like this is what she’d been waiting for. She noticed a dull ache between her legs, and from what she had heard from Margaery, this meant she was ready for passion.

She felt safe, and home, and comfortable, and she needed her husband to make love to her.

Sansa’s fingers flew to unlace his breeches, and she blushed when she felt how hard Jon was. He groaned as she reached inside his breeches and rubbed her hand over his cock through his small clothes. Sansa bit her lip, then stepped back and removed her shift completely, and sprawled herself onto the bed.  
Jon had to hold onto the table to steady himself, as his knees went weak at the vision in front of him. Sansa’s gorgeous, porcelain skin was glowing, bathed in the warm light of the fire. He stripped bare, and climbed onto the bed with her, leaning over her, gazing at her beauty. 

“Gods, Sansa,” he whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” She blushed and reached up a hand to stroke his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm, then leaned down to kiss her neck.

He began rubbing his hands over her body, wanting to map every curve and memorize her shape. 

He was already in love with her breasts; he held both in his hands, softly stroking them. He felt her nipples harden and he took one into his mouth as Sansa purred. He sucked on it while rolling the other in his fingers, before rubbing his hands over her porcelain stomach. He paused and looked up at her, waiting for her consent to go further. 

Sansa opened her eyes and met her husband’s beautiful brown ones. “Please don’t stop, Jon. Please!” He smiled widely and took the other nipple in his mouth while working his hand down to her center. She gasped as he made contact.

Jon slid his index finger across her slit, marveling at how wet she was. “Oh Sansa, you’re so wet,” he murmured. She asked nervously, “Is that alright?” He chuckled and nodded. 

He dragged his finger around lightly, spreading her wetness and watching her shudder. He rested his finger on her bud and tapped on it lightly. Sansa’s eyes flew open. She’d never touched herself there, as it wasn’t ladylike, and she silently cursed herself for having resisted all these years. 

Her sweet husband continued stroking her core, before slipping one finger inside her. “Ohhhh Jon,” she moaned, “Oh please don’t stop.” His thumb continued to rub her bud, and Sansa started to pant and shake. She didn’t know what was happening to her, she thought she might burst, but she didn’t want it to stop. She bucked her hips against his hands, and wailed so loudly Jon was sure the whole castle heard her. 

“What - was - that?!” she squeaked out. 

“That, darling, was your peak. Would you like to feel it again?” All she could do was nod. He grinned devilishly, before pulling his hand away. 

“What are you doing?!” she demanded.  
“Hold on, my dear. You’ll like what comes next.” 

He moved towards the edge of the bed, and gently lifted her legs onto his shoulders. She gasped when she saw his face moving towards her mound, and when he spread her lips apart, she shook with anticipation. 

He kissed her thighs before moving to her folds, kissing them ever so gently. She moaned loudly, she was sure the entire castle could hear her and she didn’t care. She looked down and could see he was hard as a rock. She smiled slightly, liking the knowledge that he was hard for her. 

Their eyes met, as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. He was thrilled to see her so relaxed, and he prayed she wouldn’t have a flashback. He was determined to be cautious. This was his precious Sansa, and he wasn’t going to enter her, not until she asked him to. 

He slid one finger inside her, then another, determined to find that one spot he remembered that made Ygritte go mad. He must have located it quickly, because Sansa quickly reached her second peak, as her moans turned to growls. 

“Jon,” she gasped, “Please, I need you inside me.” Jon looked up at her and smiled. “Are you sure, Sansa?” He asked. “YES. Now, now!” She paused. “But I’d like to be on top.” 

Jon nodded his head, and traded places with her. She straddled him, and grasped his cock gently. He moaned as she started rubbing it along her wetness, before slowly lowering herself onto him. She went torturously slow, wanting to get adjusted. When he was fully inside her, he pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping her in his arms. Sansa stayed like that for a few minutes, marveling at how full and safe she felt. 

She started to rock back and forth, rolling her hips oh so gently as they continued to kiss. Sansa leaned back a bit, to get a different angle, breaking their kiss. Jon could scarcely grasp just how beautiful she looked, her chest flushed, forehead a little sweaty with her gorgeous red hair pressed against her temple. 

She continued to rock back and forth, and Jon reached between her legs to stroke her bud. Sansa started to moan again, and Jon knew he wouldn’t last very long. He was determined to make her peak one more time, and he started thrusting ever so gently into her. She gasped slightly, and moaned as he continued to rub that spot. 

“Oh Jon, I’m going to- Uhhhhh” Sansa wailed. “Sansa, I’m right there- Oh GODS” Jon erupted inside her, filling her with his seed.

Sansa leaned down to kiss Jon, and rolled onto her side. “I didn’t know it could feel… like that,” she blushed. Jon reached over to kiss her forehead and smooth the hair away. “Oh, darling. We’re just getting started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa continue in newlywed bliss, but trouble looms around the corner.

Jon woke first the next morning. They had coupled twice more than night, before falling into deep sleeps, their limbs tangled together. Sansa was still on her back, with Jon’s arm draped around her. Sun streamed through the windows, and the beams danced along her delicate face. 

Jon stared at his gorgeous wife, breathing in her scent. She smelled like lemons and honey, and her hair was so soft, he couldn’t help but bury his nose in it. He was rock hard, but didn’t want to disturb her, not yet. 

He tried to fall back asleep, but his mind started racing. How would Daenerys react to this? How could he use it to their advantage? 

It dawned on Jon that despite having bent the knee informally to Daenerys, he could now make the case that leaving the North independent with him as King and Sansa as Queen would be the best way to ensure Jon never tried to claim the Iron Throne. After all, he had the far better claim, as the legitimate son of her eldest brother. 

He dreaded telling Sansa that he’d bent the knee, but hoped his plan would soften the blow. After all, Sansa was the political genius; she should see the wisdom of it. She would certainly tell him if she didn't like it. She never shied away from telling him when she thought an idea of his was stupid, and he loved that about her. 

Jon smiled, reflecting on how smart Sansa was. She was a survivor, and she had learned from some of the most evil political players, and used it for good. And now she was going to be by his side, forever. 

He couldn’t wait any longer, and decided he wanted to wake Sansa up with his mouth on her pearl. He grinned devilishly, and lowered himself to her center. 

Jon kissed her inner thighs before working his way to her folds. He didn’t know how, but Sansa was wet. He started lapping away, and Sansa began to stir. 

“Mmmm” she sighed, before realizing what was happening. She sat up, and whispered loudly, “Jon! What are you doing?!” 

Jon gently pushed her back down on the bed. “I’m breaking my fast, darling. I could stay down here all day.” It didn’t take long for her to peak, and Jon relished the sight of her writhing in pleasure under him. Sansa gripped his hair as she squirmed. 

Jon wiped his mouth and climbed back up her body, until they were nose to nose. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, and mewled as he slid inside her. He rocked into her, gently, slowly, wanting to take his time with his sweet Sansa. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as deep inside her as possible. 

Sansa peaked for a second time, quickly followed by Jon. 

“Oh, gods, Jon,” Sansa whimpered when they finished. “We’re never leaving this bed.” Jon laughed and nuzzled into her neck. 

A knock on the door broke their trance. “Your grace,” Ser Davos said, “There’s a raven for you, from Queen Daenerys.” Jon and Sansa looked at each other and sighed. 

“I guess we’ll have to get up after all,” Sansa whined. 

Jon kissed her forehead. “I’m sure we’ll find some time during the day to get back in here, my love.” 

~~~~

Jon read the raven's scroll with a furrowed brow. 

“My lord, I hope this finds you well. I am heading to Kings Landing to take it from Cersei. I expect it to be a short engagement, and we’ll head for the North once Cersei is dead. I have missed you, my lord, and am eager for our reunion.” 

Jon shoved the paper aside. 

“Bad news?” Ser Davos asked. 

“Daenerys has insisted on taking Kings Landing before leading her armies and dragons up here. We don’t have time to wait, the wall could fall at any moment!” Jon grumbled. 

He handed the note to Ser Davos, who read it with a raised eyebrow. “‘I’ve missed you,’ eh?” He muttered. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jon said gruffly. 

“It will if she’s coming here expecting to make you hers. How will she react to the news that you’ve married Lady Sansa?”

“I don’t care. She promised to help us, and now that I know who I am, she cannot risk our alliance. If she does anything to hurt Sansa, I will take that stupid throne from her.” 

“You really love her, don’t you, your grace.” 

“Aye. I’ve loved her for a long time, and I’m not going to let anyone ruin it now that I have her.” 

“Well, your grace, I suggest you get Lady Sansa with child as soon as possible. That just serves to strengthen the bond, I assure you,” Ser Davos said with a smile. 

Jon smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

Sansa knocked on the door before walking in. “My lord, your grace. I apologize for interrupting. Breakfast is being served, if you’d like to join me, my King.” 

“If you’ll excuse me, Ser Davos.” 

Jon grabbed Sansa’s hand and they walked to the hall happily. “Ser Davos suggested I get you with child right away,” he whispered in her ear. 

She turned red, and said, “I think we’re on top of that, Jon. But I don’t want to risk it, we should probably continue… coupling… as often… as we can…” 

Jon had pushed Sansa up against a wall in the corridor, and slipped his hand up her dress. He gasped, “You left your small clothes behind today, didn’t you, you naughty girl?” 

“Jon, someone might see,” she whimpered, “Let’s go to our chamber.” 

“I just want to make you cum, sweet girl, then we can eat breakfast.” Jon growled in her ear as he pinched her nub gently. Sansa squealed and bit his shoulder to muffle her moans. “Oh Jon, don’t stop, don’t stop please.” He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, reveling in her heat. 

“Have you missed me since you saw me last, wife? It’s only been but an hour,” Jon whispered.  
“Yes, Jon, yes, please make me peak again,” Sansa moaned. 

Her ever-dutiful husband complied hastily. He silenced her moans with a kiss as she shuddered to her climax. 

When she stopped shaking, Jon withdrew his fingers, and sucked them hungrily. Sansa thought she might faint on the spot. 

“Hurry,” she whispered, “We should eat as quickly as possible. I need you inside me.” 

~~~~

They ate breakfast quickly, and hurried back to their chambers. Sansa rode him like her life depended on it, and he spent deep inside her, a little quicker than he would’ve liked. 

After, they laid curled up, with her back to his front, as he kissed the scars on her back. 

“What did the raven from the dragon queen say, Jon?” Sansa asked. 

Jon sighed. He’d been hoping to delay the conversation and just enjoy being with his wife for a bit longer, before getting back to being King. 

“She won’t come here until after Kings Landing has fallen. She’s heading there now. I think her patience has worn out, and she’s going to just burn the Red Keep and Cersei with it,” he said. 

Sansa turned around to look at him, her eyes full of horror. 

“She’s going to kill everyone, just to kill Cersei?” She whispered. 

“That’s the quickest way to do it, I suppose. Unless she sends the Kingslayer in to finish her off. He’s advising Daenerys now, I think he finally wised up to his sister’s madness.” 

“Is that not an indication of madness on Daenerys’s part, though? The willingness to burn everything just to be queen?” 

Jon stroked her cheek. “It very well may be, Sansa. Unfortunately, we need to make use of that madness and the dragons that come with it, if we’re going to survive the long night.” 

“She’d better not try anything with you. You’re mine, Jon Snow,” Sansa said, almost growling. “I guess it’s Jon Targaryen now?” 

“I just know I always wanted to be a Stark. And any children we might have need to be Starks, the name has to continue. But I can always be Jon Snow to you, Sansa. Even if I’m King Jon Stark Targaryen or some nonsense to the rest of the world.” Jon kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. 

Sansa wrapped her arms around his middle, and tucked her head under his chin. 

“She can’t take you away from me, Jon. I won’t let her. I don’t care if she has dragons. This is the first time I’ve been happy since we left Winterfell all those years ago.” Sansa murmured into his chest. She let a couple tears spill that had been pooling in her eyes. 

Jon pulled back slightly, so he could look in her eyes. 

“I am yours, Sansa. I will never let anyone or anything come between us. I promise.” Jon wiped the tears away with a finger, and kissed her forehead. 

They slept like that for an hour or so, before forcing themselves to get back to work. 

“I’d like to take a bath with you tonight, Sansa,” Jon whispered in her ear as they headed out the door. “Yes, husband,” she whispered back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response on the first chapter! 
> 
> Please visit me on tumblr at https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa prepare for the arrival of the dragon queen.

The next fortnight passed in a blur. Sansa and Jon tackled issue after issue, from grain shortages to rebuilding the glass gardens, from writing letters to the Iron Bank requesting funds to handling the northern lords. 

They summoned the lords quickly, and they were taken quite by surprise by the announcement of Jon’s parentage and their subsequent marriage. Lord Royce, always a vocal man, was particularly troubled that Jon was half-Targaryen, but Sansa managed to quell his fears, by assuring him that Jon would always be of the North, and would always fight for them. 

“If you think this is what’s best, Lady Sansa, we support it.” Lord Royce finally said. 

“That brings us to the next matter, my lords. Lady Sansa and I both need to be formally crowned, before Daenerys Targaryen arrives, which we assume will be in another fortnight.” 

Sansa looked at Jon with surprise. They hadn’t discussed this at all; in truth it hadn’t even crossed Sansa’s mind. She was perfectly happy being Lady of Winterfell, but if it would make Jon’s life easier, and would remove potential barriers for their children, then so be it. 

Jon turned to her and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve commissioned the smiths to make crowns for both of us, darling,” he said. “We can discuss designs this evening.” Sansa smiled up at her handsome king. 

Later, in their chambers, Sansa thanked Jon for bringing up the issue. 

“Let me show you my gratitude, my King,” she whispered, as she pushed him back onto the bed. 

Sansa unlaced Jon’s breeches and pulled out his cock. He groaned and rested his head on the pillows. She’d been curious to try this for a while, but hadn’t worked up the courage just yet. 

She slid her hand up and down a couple times before bending her head to lick the bit of liquid that was coming out of the tip. 

“Oh fuck, Sansa,” he exclaimed. She sat up and looked at him, worried she’d hurt him. She hadn’t heard him swear that often, and definitely not in bed before. 

“No, please, keep going, my darling,” Jon said, assuring her he was fine. 

Sansa bent her head again, and licked up and down his shaft. She liked seeing Jon so happy, and she didn’t mind what she was doing. She’d have to keep this in her arsenal in the future… 

She started to suck the tip of his cock, and Jon started groaning loudly, and jerking his hips up and down. She took more and more of it in her mouth, until it hit the back of her throat, and she hummed a bit; Jon had done that when he was sucking on her pearl and it usually took her over the top. She started to move up and down with her mouth, and reached her hands around to stroke his balls. 

Jon gently weaved his fingers into Sansa’s hair, murmuring, “That’s it, my darling. Oh, Sansa, I’m going to, uhhhhh…” Sansa jerked her head back just in time, she wasn’t sure she was ready to taste it just yet. 

Jon groaned and laid back down. “My gods, Sansa. I don’t think I can move.” 

Jon felt like his bones had been turned to mush. Sansa grabbed a towel and wiped him down, then removed the rest of his clothing, and stripped naked herself. 

“That’s so unfortunate, Jon, because, well… I would really like to have you inside me this evening. I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself.” She grinned wickedly. 

Jon moaned as Sansa sat down in a chair and spread her legs. She started to run a finger up and down her slit, mimicking the motions she’d felt him use on her almost every day since they got married. 

“Oh, Jon, this really is unfortunate. I’m just so wet…” She murmured. 

“You naughty girl..” Jon rasped. 

“You should come ravage me, my King.” 

Sansa started to buck against her hand; she’d never made herself peak before and it took less time than she expected. She couldn’t help but let out a wail as it came over her. 

In an instant, Jon was off the bed, and picked her up, sitting down with her straddling his lap. He started to thrust up into her, gently at first as he sucked on her neck, then increasingly harder. He reached down between her legs to her favorite spot, so she could peak again. 

“Oh, Jon, yes, yes that’s it, I’m going to cum again!” Sansa exclaimed. 

“Cum for me, Sansa. Now.” He growled into her ear, biting her earlobe. 

Sansa wailed even louder than before, and Jon quickly shuddered as he spasmed within her. She stayed in his lap like that for a while, kissing him tenderly. 

“Shall we discuss our crowns before we retire for the evening, Jon?” She asked, when they’d finally caught their breath. 

“That sounds wonderful, my Queen.” 

~~~~

Jon and Sansa decided on simple silver crowns with rubies and intricate details representing the joining of the wolf and the dragon. In the morning, they went to see the smith; Gendry hadn’t spent much time on jewels, but he was up for the challenge. The young lad had come back to Winterfell with Jon, as he hoped to see Arya again. 

Arya had leapt into his arms when he arrived, and they had been close to inseparable ever since. When she wasn’t training, she was hanging around the smiths, pretending to not care but often failing. Sansa had spotted them kissing in the Godswood, but was keeping that to herself for the time being. 

When the crowns were finished, they held the coronation in the Godswood. There weren’t many records about the coronations of the formers Kings in the North, so they asked Sam to crown them as they knelt before the heart tree. The same group who watched their wedding was there, in addition to Lords Royce and Manderly, and Lady Mormont.

They knelt before the heart tree, hand in hand, as Sam placed the crowns on their heads. “Will you, Jon Stark Targaryen, King in the North and Protector of the Realm, serve your people faithfully until your dying day?” 

Jon replied, “I so swear.” Sam placed the crown on his head. 

It was Sansa’s turn. “Will you, Sansa Stark, Queen in the North, serve your people faithfully until your dying day?” Sansa replied, “I so swear,” and Sam placed the crown on her head. 

“Rise as King Jon and Queen Sansa, your graces.” 

The pair rose, and embraced, before turning to embrace Sam. 

As the group made their way back to the castle, Maester Wolkan rushed up to the King. “Your Grace, another raven from Queen Daenerys.” 

Jon stopped and opened it immediately. “Kings Landing has fallen. Cersei Lannister is dead, and Queen Daenerys has installed a government and is heading North to fight the Night King with us.”

The group started whispering amongst themselves. Sansa asked Jon quietly, “Does she say how she did it?” 

Jon looked at her with a grim look in his eyes. “Ser Jaime captured Cersei, and then Daenerys had her and her advisors brought outside. Drogon… She had him burn them alive.” 

Sansa shuddered, and Jon pulled her into his arms. “It’s all right, my darling. I know it’s frightening, but we have to have her on our side.”   
Sansa looked him in the eyes, and said with a slight smile, “I suppose it’s better than having her as an enemy.” Jon chuckled. “When will she be here?” 

“It sounds like a week.” Sansa sighed. “We’d best prepare for her, then.” 

Jon got a twinkle in his eye. “Yes, but let’s start tomorrow. We should have supper, then celebrate our coronations like the King and Queen we are.” 

Sansa leaned in to kiss him, running her hand along his cheek. She had never been so happy. She just prayed nothing would get in the way of their happiness. 

The next morning, Sansa realized she hadn’t bled since they had married. It should have happened a week ago... Could it have happened so quickly?

She tried to keep her heart from bursting, but she had a feeling she might be with child. 

She nudged Jon to wake him up. “Jon! Wake up!” She whispered loudly. 

Jon opened his eyes slowly, then sat up. “What is it, what’s wrong?” 

Sansa laughed and kissed him. “Nothing is wrong, sweetheart. I think… I think I might be with child.” 

He cradled her face in his hands, and stared into her eyes. “Sansa… are you certain?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t dreaming. 

“No, but I haven’t bled since we married, and I should have a week ago…” She murmured. 

Jon smiled so widely he thought his face might break. “Oh, Sansa!” He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely. “I hope you’re right, darling. You have made me so happy, I’m afraid my chest will burst.” 

~~~~

Sansa and Jon and the entire household stood in the courtyard of Winterfell, the King and Queen without their crowns; they decided it would be best to sit down with Daenerys upon her arrival and discuss what had transpired. 

They heard the screeches of Drogon and Rhaegal before they saw the beasts. Everyone stared up in awe as they circled Winterfell, before landing outside the gates. 

Daenerys walked in with Missandei and Grey Worm beside her. Jon and Sansa looked at each other quickly, wondering where the rest of her retinue was. They had prepared for a royal escort.

That concern suddenly fell from Sansa’s mind when she laid eyes on the Dragon Queen’s belly. She was wearing a tight dress, and there was no mistaking a small bump protruding from her stomach. Sansa felt her knees buckle, and Jon reached out to steady her. “Are you alright, Sansa?” He asked worriedly. 

Sansa looked up at him, and collected herself. “Jon, look at her stomach,” she whispered. 

Jon’s face went whiter than it had ever been, and he somehow felt hot all over his body. 

“Sansa…” he murmured. She shook her head, indicating that they would need to speak about it later, for the Dragon Queen was almost upon them. 

“Your Grace, you are most welcome here,” Jon began, bowing his head slightly. Sansa curtsied.

“Thank you my lord. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Sansa,” Daenerys said primly, her hand on her stomach. 

“Forgive me, your grace, but where is the rest of your traveling party?” Sansa asked. 

“They will follow shortly. I did not want to wait for the rest of them, since word is that the wall may come down at any time.” 

“I see. Well, please come in. We will show you to your chambers. I’m sure you’d like to rest.” Sansa started to say, before Jon interrupted. 

“Actually, your grace, Lady Sansa and I would like to speak with you alone. Right away, if you don’t mind.” 

“Yes, we have much to discuss,” Daenerys said quietly. Sansa could have sworn she saw that woman bat her eyelashes at her husband. 

“Please, follow us.” Sansa led the way. She couldn’t bear to look at Jon, and she needed to get ahead of the rest of them so they wouldn’t see the hot tears streaming down her face. 

She’d managed to wipe the tears away by the time they got to Daenerys’s chambers. 

The three of them settled into her solar, with Daenerys on one side, and Jon and Sansa on the other.   
Daenerys started to speak but Jon cut her off. 

“Your Grace, there are things you need to know right away.” 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, and rested her hand on her stomach. “Very well, Jon Snow.” She wasn’t sure why he was being so formal, but she smiled smugly; the sooner he got on with it, the sooner she could announce her pregnancy and her decision to marry Jon.

“When I returned to Winterfell, I was informed that I am not the son of Lord Eddard Stark after all, but of his sister Lyanna.” 

“Is that so? Then who is your father, Jon Snow?” 

Jon glanced at Sansa, but her eyes were fixed on Daenerys. 

“Your eldest brother, Rhaegar Targaryen.” 

Daenerys started laughing. “That’s impossible, Jon Snow. You are not blood of the dragon.” 

“It is true, Your Grace. Samwell Tarly and my brother Bran discovered proof in texts from the Citadel. They wrote to Lord Howland Reed, who was in Dorne with my father after the battle of the Trident. Lord Howland confirmed that when they arrived at the Tower of Joy, Lyanna was dying after giving birth to me. She made Eddard promise to protect me, because she knew if Robert Baratheon knew my parentage, he would have had me killed, like he had your brother’s other children killed.” 

Daenerys took in a deep breath. 

“Very well, then. You are my bastard nephew. What of it?” She asked icily. 

“I’m actually not a bastard, Your Grace. The proof Sam and Bran was from High Septon Maynard, who issued an annulment between Rhaegar and Elia, and performed a marriage ceremony between Rhaegar and Lyanna immediately after. They only had a short time together before Rhaegar had to leave for the war he’d started. In that short time, they conceived me.” 

Daenerys looked stricken. The three of them sat in silence for several minutes, not sure how to proceed. Jon tried looking at Sansa again, but she had not broken her stare at Daenerys the entire time. 

Finally, Daenerys cleared her throat. “I’ll need to see proof of this evidence, of course. But if it’s credible, I accept this information as true.” 

“I'm glad to hear that, your Grace.” Jon said quietly. 

“Now let us discuss what this means for us and our child.” Daenerys said boldly. 

With that, Sansa stood and hurried out of the room, refusing to let the dragon queen see her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! 
> 
> Say hello on tumblr :) https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the ramifications of Daenerys's pregnancy.

Sansa walked as fast as her legs could carry her, out to the Godswood. 

Arya had been hovering nearby, she had a feeling Sansa wouldn’t last long in that room. The sisters had endured an extremely tense reunion, but the ice had started to thaw once they took down Littlefinger together. Arya wasn’t great at comforting, but she had to give it a try. 

She followed Sansa to the Godswood, where she found her in front of the heart tree, bent at the waist and holding onto it for dear life. Sansa let out a wail so loud, Arya was certain they could hear it in White Harbor. She hoped Jon heard it, and that it split him in two. 

Arya was furious with Jon. He might not have been with Sansa when he slept with that dragon woman, but that didn’t matter. Now Sansa had to watch as Daenerys had Jon’s child. 

Sansa let out heaving sob after heaving sob. Arya rested her hand on Sansa's shoulder, and her big sister looked up, her bright blue Tully eyes overflowing with tears. Arya hadn't seen Sansa come undone like this since they were little children. It was almost unsettling seeing the reserved Queen in the North react like this, but Arya was grateful she was there. 

Arya knelt on the ground beside her, pulling Sansa into a hug. Sansa’s breathing slowed, and Arya used her sleeve to wipe her face. “Arya!” Sansa whined, “Don’t use your sleeve!” Arya silenced her with a look. Sansa knew it wasn’t the moment to scold her sister for unladylike manners. 

“Arya, she’s pregnant… She’s going to give him his first child instead of me…” Sansa sniffled. “What if he leaves me for her?” 

“He can’t, Sansa, he’s married to you.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything! If Rhaegar could annul his marriage to Elia so he could marry Lyanna, Jon could do the same thing!” 

“He wouldn’t dare. Look at me, Sansa.” Sansa obliged, meeting Arya’s dark brown eyes. “Jon loves you more than anyone or anything. I find it quite annoying, really. I was always his favorite, but then you two had to go and fall in love.” Sansa laughed. 

Sansa said softly, “Arya, I think I’m with child as well.” 

“Seven hells!” Arya exclaimed. “Well, then he really won’t leave you.” 

Sansa whispered, “I hope you’re right.” 

~~~~

Jon and Daenerys remained in the solar, trying to resist the urge to scream at each other.

Jon looked furious after Sansa stormed out. 

“I wonder what’s got her all upset,” Daenerys said with a smirk. “Shall we discuss the wedding?”

“Daenerys.” Jon said sternly. “We are not getting married.”

“Is that so?” Daenerys asked mockingly. “You would abandon your child? Need I remind you, Jon Snow, that I am the queen of the seven kingdoms? You bent the knee to me.” 

“Not anymore,” Jon growled. “If you do not grant me independence, and allow me to rule as King in the North, I will fight you for the Iron Throne. You know I have a better claim than you do. Fortunately for you, I don’t want it. I just want to be in the North. With Sansa.” 

Daenerys stood up, her hands planted firmly on her desk. “Are you threatening me, Jon Snow?” 

“It’s King Jon, Queen Daenerys. And I would prefer to think of it as more of an incentive. Give me what I want, and I’ll never trouble you for the rest of the realm. But you have to declare me and Sansa King and Queen in the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale.” 

“You would take THREE of my kingdoms, and give them to your sister?” Daenerys roared. Jon stood up across from her, with his hands on the desk as well.

“She’s not my sister, she’s my cousin. And my wife,” he snarled. “And if you threaten her, or hurt her, I will take everything you love.” 

Daenerys took a step back. “Your wife?” she asked in shock. “When did you two marry?” 

“A month ago. Sansa told me just this week that she believes she’s with child. I’ve been in love with her for years, and nothing is going to keep us apart. Nothing, Daenerys.” 

The dragon queen looked at the floor, her hand on her stomach. “And what of our child, Jon? Whether you love her or not, the fact of the matter remains that you laid with me, and you put a bastard in my belly.” 

Jon jerked his head back like she’d hit him. He had sworn to himself that he’d never give a child the same life he experienced. 

“Aye, I did,” he grumbled. “After you swore to me you were barren. So it looks like we’re both at fault here, aren’t we?” 

“That does not change the fact that there is a child to consider.” 

“What would you have me do? Leave the wife I adore? That will never happen. I will not let either of my children grow up without a father. We’ll just have to work something out. After the war is over.” 

Daenerys sighed. “Very well. I will cede control of the three kingdoms to you and your wife. But if you ever cross me, Jon Snow, I will come for all three.” 

“I’ve taken Sansa’s name, Daenerys. I’m being formally referred to as Jon Stark Targaryen,” he grimaced. “I don’t like how long it is, but our children need to be Starks. I assume you’ll legitimize our child as a Targaryen?” Daenerys nodded. 

“Alright then. Now, if you’ll excuse me, your Grace, I need to go find my wife.” Jon bowed his head before leaving the room. For the first time, Daenerys curtsied back. 

~~~~

Sansa and Arya walked back into the castle, arm in arm. Sansa wanted to wait until her eyes got less puffy, but eventually they got too cold and decided to risk it. Arya walked her to her chambers, and helped tuck her into bed. Being maternal wasn’t easy for Arya, but Sansa clearly needed her. 

Jon went out to the Godswood looking for Sansa, but was too late. He sat at the base of the heart tree, his head in his hands. How could he let this happen? 

Arya walked out after getting Sansa into bed. She walked up to Jon, with a deadly look in her eyes. 

“How could you be so stupid, Jon?” Arya yelled. “Do you know what this has done to Sansa?!” 

“Arya… Of course I know.” Jon looked up at her grimly. “Why do you think I’m out here? I can’t face her, especially not after how smug Daenerys was.” 

“I’ll wipe the smug look off her face…” Arya muttered. 

“I took care of that already, Arya. I set her straight. I’m staying here with Sansa, and Daenerys will cede the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale to us.” 

Arya looked stunned. “How did you manage that?”

“I told her the truth: I don’t want the Iron Throne, but if she threatens me or my family, or our rightful independence, I will take it from her.” 

Arya snorted. “Can’t imagine she liked that very much.” 

Jon smirked. “No, she did not. But she agreed to my terms. We’re going to decide how to raise the child once the war is won.” 

"Well, if you think the dragon queen will hold to those terms, you'd better go tell Sansa before she drowns in her tears." Arya bestowed a final glare on her cousin.

Jon raced back to the castle, into the chambers he shared with Sansa. She was lying on her side, facing away from him. He walked around to her side of the bed, and saw she was sleeping. Her face was red and puffy, he knew she’d been weeping. The guilt coursing through his body felt like being stabbed all over again. 

He undressed, and climbed into bed, spooning Sansa into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Sansa. I love you,” he whispered into her ear. She stirred, and his heart froze. 

“Jon,” she whispered back, turning around to look at him. He brushed his fingers through her hair, his eyes full of tears. She didn’t look angry, just tired. And very sad. 

“I love you too, Jon.” She leaned in to kiss him softly. “What’s going to happen to us?” 

Jon took her face in his hands. “Nothing, Sansa. I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to rule the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale, as the King and Queen in the North, and Daenerys will leave us alone.” 

Sansa’s eyes grew wide. “She agreed to that?” 

Jon smiled softly. “She did. I will never leave you, Sansa. You’re the love of my life. I am so sorry, I will spend every day apologizing for doing this to you, every day until I die, if that’s what it takes for you to forgive me.” 

Sansa kissed him again. “Jon, I know you didn’t do this to hurt me. It’s going to take a while for me to sort through this, and I admit I’m a little broken hearted. But I adore you, Jon, and this won’t break us.” 

Jon started to cry, and Sansa pulled his head to her chest, stroking his dark curls. “I forgive you, Jon.” 

“How is that possible?” Jon asked. “You should be yelling at me, hitting me, throwing things.” 

“The thought did occur to me,” she chuckled, still stroking his hair. “I love you too much, Jon. This won’t be easy, but for the sake of that baby, and for the sake of this one…” she trailed off, putting his hand on her stomach. “We’ll figure it out. We owe that to our family.” 

Jon leaned up and kissed Sansa deeply, and trailed kisses down her neck. She was wearing a shift, which Jon set to work removing. He kissed all the way down to her mound, and inhaled her scent. Sansa murmured something inaudible, and gripped his hair in her hands. She wrapped her legs around his head, wanting him to get as close as possible. 

Jon smiled, and set to work, dragging the tip of his tongue up and down her slit. He gently sucked one lip into his mouth, then the other. Sansa hadn’t felt him do that before, and she moaned loudly. Jon slipped his tongue inside her, and hummed. 

It didn’t take long for Sansa to come undone. She wasn’t sure where her husband learned this, and she didn’t want to know. All she wanted was for him to stay down there forever. 

Sansa started to shake, and buck her hips up and down against Jon’s mouth. He slipped two fingers inside her, and clamped down his lips on her pearl, sucking firmly. A loud wail escaped Sansa’s mouth, and Jon felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. Sansa shook and moaned, and expected Jon to come up for air, but he kept going. 

He was so grateful for his Queen, and he wanted to show her. He wouldn’t let this encounter end until she’d peaked at least four times. 

Before long, Sansa exclaimed, “Oh, fuck, Jon! Gods!” Jon stopped what he was doing for just a moment to laugh. He’d never heard his wife use that word before. He pleasured her through her second orgasm. 

Sansa dragged his head up to meet hers, needing to feel his lips against hers. Their tongues danced together feverishly, and Sansa reached down to grasp his cock. 

“Jon,” she panted, “Inside. Now.” Jon loved that she couldn’t even form a complete sentence, and he complied with his wife’s order. 

Jon cradled Sansa’s face in his hands as he rocked into her. He wanted to go extra slow tonight, to drag it out as long as possible. They kissed the whole time, wrapped up in each others arms. Sansa’s legs were wrapped around his waist, and she matched him thrust for thrust. 

Jon reached down to rub her pearl and Sansa groaned into his mouth. “Cum for me again, Sansa,” Jon commanded. They continued to thrust into each other, and Sansa complied.   
Jon lifted her right leg and put it over his shoulder, then leaned in. He reached down to pinch her nipples, and told Sansa to play with herself. 

He felt the walls tighten around his cock, and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. Sansa was crying out constantly now, and Jon shot rope after rope of his hot seed inside her, before collapsing in her arms. 

Sansa smoothed the hair away from Jon’s forehead and kissed it. “You see, Jon? I could never stay angry at you for long. Not when you have the ability to shatter me from the inside out.” They looked at each other and laughed. 

The next day, the three monarchs signed a treaty establishing the two kingdoms, North Westeros and South Westeros. Ravens were sent throughout the realm to spread the word. Jon and Sansa would control the Riverlands, the Vale, and the North. Daenerys would control the Stormlands, the Reach, the Crownlands, and the Westerlands. Dorne would be dealt with after the war was won.

The ink was just dried on the treaty when Maester Wolkan came running into the room. The Wall had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left :) 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War for the Dawn commences

Winterfell was in a state of semi-controlled chaos for the next fortnight. Every lord and lady in the North had already sent grains, per Sansa’s directive, and the Iron Bank sent funds so they could buy more. Winterfell and Winter town became a refuge for everyone close to the Wall. 

The Unsullied arrived quickly, having already been en route. Armies from the Riverlands arrived, as did the remainder of forces from the Vale. Daenerys called in armies from the Westerlands and the Reach, although they weren’t expected to arrive before everyone else departed. They would be on reserve, should the troops need reinforcement. 

Jon and Daenerys fought often and loudly about whether she would ride into battle. Sansa occasionally felt compelled to step in as a referee, but only to remind them to be quiet. She had no interest in hearing their arguments. 

Her pregnancy was confirmed by Maester Wolkan, which made Sansa and Jon very happy, but even more anxious about the impending war. 

Daenerys finally won the argument, but conceded that she would stop fighting when she got to the seventh month of her term. Daenerys, The Unsullied, the dragons, Jon, Tormund, Gendry, Ser Jorah, the Hound, Beric Dondarrion, and the Wildling forces would leave first. 

Arya begged to go as well, but Sansa and Jon asked her to stay behind and take care of Sansa. Should any wights or white walkers reach Winterfell, Jon needed to know Sansa had at least a couple unofficial members of her Queensguard. For now that would be Brienne and Arya. Neither of them were happy to stay behind, but recognized the need to keep Sansa and the heir to Winterfell safe. 

Sansa, Arya, Brienne and Ghost watched from the ramparts as the army marched off. Sansa and Jon had had a tearful farewell in their chambers that morning. They didn’t want anyone to see their monarchs sobbing in each other’s arms. 

“Come home to me, Jon. Come home to our child.” Jon nodded and kissed his sweet Sansa one last time before leaving.

~~~~ 

Once the war for the dawn was won, Daenerys, Jon, Tormund, and Gendry returned to Winterfell. Jon had written Sansa that Ser Jorah, the Hound, and Beric Dondarrion had perished, much to everyone’s dismay and sadness.

Jon managed to strike the killing blow against the Night King using Longclaw, but he barely escaped with his life. 

Daenerys was eight months along when they returned, Sansa was at six months. The two circled each other like lionesses preparing for a fight for the first week. 

At the start of the second week, Daenerys requested a meeting with Sansa. 

“What does she want, Jon?” Sansa demanded of her husband. 

Things had been tense between the two, as was to be expected, but she was of course grateful that he had come home to her. He assured her he had no idea, but she still went. 

Daenerys was in her solar with Missandei, when Sansa walked in. Missandei rose and bowed her head before excusing herself. Daenerys invited Sansa to sit.

Daenerys took a deep breath before starting. “Your Grace, I cannot imagine how you must feel. While I am of course pleased to become a mother, I did not wish it to happen this way. I am truly grateful for your hospitality.” 

Sansa smiled primly, and said, “You carry my husband’s child, your Grace. While you carry the babe, you will always be welcome here.” 

Daenerys looked at her hands before continuing. “You may call me Daenerys when it’s just us, if I may call you Sansa.” Sansa nodded. “Sansa, I have reason to believe that I may not survive the birth process.” Sansa chuckled and said, “All of us have reason to believe we won’t survive the birthing process, Daenerys.” 

Daenerys shook her head and smiled sadly. “No, Sansa, what I mean is, it is prophecy that when I birth a living child, I will die.” 

Sansa looked very confused. “I’m not sure I understand… Who gave this prophecy? When?” 

Daenerys looked back at her hands. “When my husband, Khal Drogo, was dying, I asked a witch to heal him. She did, but in exchange for the life of the child I was carrying. I did not know this until after it was done, and she only returned Drogo to a state of breathing, but not….” She trailed off. “Not functioning. I smothered him to put him out of his misery.” 

Sansa found her eyes tearing up. “My gods, Daenerys, I had no idea that happened to you.” She was stunned that the always icy queen was opening up. Something must have been really bothering her to force her to discuss this. 

Daenerys continued, “When I asked the witch when Drogo would come back to me as he was before, she said ‘When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves…'” She paused, then finished, “'When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before.'” 

“You see, Sansa, I thought I was barren after that. But now that I’m so close to giving birth, I have to admit… I’m afraid.” Her voice quivered, and Sansa fought the urge to reach across the desk and grab her hand. She empathized with Daenerys, but this was still the woman who had challenged her for Jon’s heart.

“Daenerys, we have a team of maesters here, we will take excellent care of you, you have my word.” 

“I have no doubt that you will do everything you can. But that’s not all I’m asking of you. I’m afraid I must ask for more… Much more.” Sansa looked at her quizzically. 

“Sansa, I need your word that… Should anything happen to me, that you will care for my child. I know Jon will say yes, since it’s his child, but I need to know that my baby will have a home here, and not be treated as his father was growing up. I need you to promise me, Sansa, please, that you will try to put aside any harsh feelings we may have, and try to not hate my child.” Daenerys couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, and had to let them spill over her cheeks. 

Sansa was horrified on the inside. This woman, who took the honor of bearing Jon’s first child from Sansa, who tormented her in the early days of her pregnancy and threatened to take away her husband, now wanted Sansa to have sympathy for her? She wanted her to raise her child? How could she… 

But Sansa was also seeing Daenerys’s true self for the first time. Not the icy, manipulative queen, but the frightened mother-to-be. Perhaps it was her own hormones, but Sansa found herself crying as well. She moved her chair to be in front of Daenerys, with no desk between them. 

“Daenerys, I’m sure you can understand that this is quite a lot for me to process. I greatly resent what you did, and especially how you acted towards me in the beginning.” Daenerys nodded sadly. 

“I know how much my mother hated Jon, and I wish every day that my father had told her the truth. I so desperately wish Jon had known maternal love growing up.” Sansa took Daenerys’s hands in hers. 

“I swear to you, I will try with every part of my being, to love your child, should anything happen to you. Your child will know maternal love, even if it takes me a little time to get there.” 

Daenerys bent her head to kiss Sansa’s hands. “Thank you, Sansa. I’m drawing up a will, and I would greatly appreciate your input as well as Jon’s.” 

Sansa felt the need to add, “Of course, Daenerys, I will pray to the old gods and new that you are wrong about the prophecy. I want your child to have his mother, as I wish for my child to have me.” 

~~~~

Daenerys’s time came soon after the conversation. Jon had been horrified to even contemplate the matter, but Sansa insisted to him in private that they had to consider all potential outcomes. 

The ice had thawed between the two queens in that time, and they started taking daily strolls through the Godswood, arm in arm, discussing names for their children, and dreams for the future of the realms. Daenerys wished to name her child Alysanne if a girl, Aegon if a boy. Sansa wasn’t sure just yet about a girl, but she’d always wanted to have a son named Robb.

Jon, Ser Davos, and Tormund would often watch the two queens talking, and wonder aloud how in the seven hells it happened that they could be friends. Ser Davos assumed it was because of their pregnancies; he had the most experience with pregnant women, so Jon took him at his word. It still perplexed him, and made him slightly uneasy. 

When Daenerys went into labor, she had an army at her disposal: Missandei, Maester Wolkan, Sam, Gilly, several handmaidens, two wildling women, and of course, Sansa. The Queen in the North did not leave the Dragon Queen’s side during the entire labor, which lasted a day and a night. Sansa recalled Cersei’s tales of birth, and she prayed it would end happily for Daenerys. She had grown quite fond of her, and did not want to lose her. 

Tormund and Ser Davos kept Jon company, but he’d been banished from the chambers by Daenerys. Sansa found it odd; she prayed Jon would stay with her when her time came. 

Finally, Prince Aegon Targaryen emerged, on the small side, but healthy, with silver hair and amethyst eyes. Sansa called Jon in, and handed him his first born son. 

Daenerys was exhausted; she was not doing well by the time the prince was born, and Sansa continued to stay by her side through the evening, as well as Maester Wolkan. Gilly and Sam took turns keeping vigil at her bed. Daenerys managed to sign a decree legitimizing her son.

In the early hours of the next morning, Sansa woke with a start. She’d fallen asleep for maybe an hour, and her head was resting on Daenerys’s bed. Daenerys had her hand on her head. 

Sansa looked up at her friend, and her heart almost stopped. Daenerys was much paler than usual, and her eyes looked sunken. Sansa moved her hand to Daenerys’s forehead and cried out. She was hot like fire.

Jon and Sam rushed into the room. Daenerys opened her eyes weakly. “Sansa. Promise me you’ll love Aegon. Promise me, Sansa. Promise me.” Jon started to cry, remembering the words Bran told him his mother had whispered to Lord Eddard right before she died. 

Sansa leaned forward to kiss Daenerys’s forehead. “I promise, Daenerys. We will raise him with all the love we’ll give our children. I promise.” 

Jon reached over to hold Daenerys’s left hand, and took Sansa’s in his right. “I promise as well, Daenerys.” The Dragon Queen smiled and closed her eyes. 

The body of Queen Daenerys Targaryen was transported to Kings Landing that week. Jon and Sansa had argued about what to do, but Daenerys left in her will that she wished to be buried in the new Sept being constructed in the capital city. 

Jon and Sansa felt terrible not being able to travel with the queen’s body, but with Sansa’s time so near, they could not risk it. They vowed they would journey to Kings Landing within a year, to take Aegon and present him to the city, and to pay their respects to Daenerys.

Sansa tried to learn to love Aegon. It was hard for her at first to look at the boy, but she reminded herself that if, gods forbid, anything happened to her during her delivery, she would want her child to be loved. Arya and Gilly had promised to raise her child if anything happened. 

Sansa would often be the one to hold Aegon when he cried, and to rock him to sleep. There were wet nurses, and a septa, but Sansa wanted to have as much time to bond with him as possible before her time arrived. 

Jon was grieving, not for love, but for the mother of his child. Sansa wanted to give him time to process what had happened; she knew this would make him terrified when it was her turn. 

Sansa went into labor a month later. Her delivery, by comparison, went much more smoothly. She felt the presence of her lady mother with her; Lady Catelyn had delivered five healthy children, and she surely watched over her eldest daughter. 

Within just a few hours, Prince Robb Stark was born. Jon wept as he held the baby, and sat on the bed holding Sansa as well. After a little while, Sansa asked for Aegon to be brought to her. 

They sat there, in their bed, holding the two princes, Robb in Sansa’s arms, Aegon in Jon’s. Sansa looked at Jon and smiled. “Our boys. Our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it. I will post an epilogue shortly.
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks raise their children.

Jon and Sansa spent the next year wrapped up in their two boys. She fell in love with little Aegon quickly, and would whisper to him when she rocked him to sleep that she would always protect him. 

She would often find Jon in the boys’ nursery, just staring at them as they slept. She would come in and sneak her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Around Aegon’s second name day, baby Lyarra was born. Sansa’s delivery went as smoothly as the first one; perhaps too smoothly, because Jon wanted to get right back into bed as quickly as possible. Both of them wanted as many as Sansa could bear. 

After Lyarra came Benjen, and after Benjen came twins, Aryanna and Alysanne. The first three children had the typical Stark look, with dark hair and dark eyes. But the twins came out looking just like their mother. 

Sansa and Jon knew the twins had to be their last; the pregnancy had been very tough on Sansa, and the delivery had been the most difficult, lasting nearly two days. 

They raised Aegon right alongside their children, and he knew all the love Sansa’s children did. 

It came from Jon, Sansa, Arya, Gilly, Sam, and the whole of their extended family. He and Robb were taught by the same maester, who traveled with Aegon to Kings Landing when the boy turned 16 and was ready to rule. 

When Aegon was 5, Sansa and Jon sat him down to tell him the truth of his birth. He was a strong boy, serious like his father, but happy. He loved his brother Robb just as Jon had loved his namesake. 

“But, that means Mama isn’t.. my mama?” Aegon asked, his chin quivering. Sansa took him in her lap. 

“I did not give birth to you like I gave birth to Robb, Lyarra and Benjen, Aegon, but I love you every bit as much as I love them.” 

Jon reached over to stroke his son’s silver hair. “The woman who gave birth to you, Aegon, was as strong as your Mama. She and your Mama were good friends, and she trusted her to raise her son.” 

“Does this mean I won’t get to live with you anymore?” Aegon asked, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“Hush, darling,” Sansa murmured. “You will be King in the South one day, like Robb will be King in the North, but you won’t have to leave us for many years. And we will always, always be your family. I promise.” 

“I’ll be King?” Aegon asked. He hadn’t thought of it before, really. Sansa and Jon had mandated that nobody speak of the princes’ futures around them. They did not want Aegon to grow up feeling different, and they wanted him to be old enough when they told him the truth. 

“Yes, Aegon.” Jon said. He started to tell his son the story of his mother, and of the dragons, and how she conquered the South and helped to save the North. 

“Did you love her, Papa?” Aegon asked. Jon looked at Sansa, before answering. “I cared for her, Aegon. But your mama is the love of my life.” He reached over to kiss Sansa on the forehead. 

“Ok. Can I go play with Robb now?” Aegon squirmed to be free. Jon and Sansa chuckled, and gave him leave. 

“That went quite well, wouldn’t you say?” Jon asked Sansa. He was surprised to see her with tears in her eyes. “What is it, Sansa?” 

“I just don’t ever want him to think I love him less. I swore to Daenerys that I would learn from my mother’s mistakes, and I would not let him grow up like you did.” 

Jon took her into his arms. “Oh, my sweet Sansa. You have given that boy so much love. It’s made me fall in love with you more every day.” 

~~~~

It broke Sansa’s heart to see Aegon leave, and Jon was determined to take his son to Kings Landing himself, and visit twice a year. 

Tyrion, who had married and had two children of his own, had been making twice yearly trips to Winterfell with Lord Varys to get to know the young prince. 

Sansa took Tyrion aside on his last visit, and told him in no uncertain terms that if anything happened to her son, she would hold him personally responsible. “Your son, my Queen?” 

“Yes, my lord. I am the only mother Aegon has ever known, I loved his mother, and I adore him. I am trusting you to take care of him.” 

Tyrion looked at his former wife in awe. She had truly become a great Queen, and as ferociously protective a mother as hers had been.

King Aegon VI ruled for 50 years. He eventually married Tyrion Lannister’s daughter, Lady Tysha, named for the lord’s first wife. King Robb II married Lady Jeyne, the daughter of Tormund Giantsbane and Alys Karstark. 

Aegon’s son, Jaeherys, married Robb’s daughter, Catelyn. The two brothers wrote each other weekly, and visited often. They ruled the Seven Kingdoms in peace and prosperity, as did their children and their descendants.

Sansa and Jon ruled the North for 30 years. They loved their children, all six of them, and took care of their realm with love and respect. 

And for all those years, Sansa kept her promise to her friend, Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This was my first fic, and I really appreciate the love & support. 
> 
> I really wanted this in the end to be not only about Jon & Sansa's love, but about her learning from Catelyn's mistakes, and being an even better mother. I also really wanted Daenerys and Sansa to find common ground, even if it was only for a little bit. 
> 
> I know the end is a bit mushy, but I couldn't help it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, thank you so much for reading!! I'll be adding more chapters shortly, this will take a dark turn (*ominous music*). Jonsa forever!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com if you want to pop by and say hello!


End file.
